1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of operating the terminal where, on the display of the terminal, multiple information items are presented and where, in fact, more than a single item is selectable at a point in time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In standard mobile terminals such as mobile telephones, menu navigation is performed using push buttons in a manner so that the item to be selected is navigated to a predetermined position on the display, where after a “select” button is pressed in order to select the menu item. Instead of the predetermined position on the display, the selectable menu item may be highlighted in order to inform the user of which item is selectable. This brings about the disadvantage that a large number of button operations are required in order to e.g. navigate down through a list of menu items, in that each item must be presented at the selecting position.